


about shattered glasses, storms and blackouts

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: When Laura Hollis plans something, she always makes sure it turns out just as she planned. When Laura Hollis plans something to celebrate a big day for Carmilla at work, she won’t accept anything less than perfection. It just has to turn out perfect.Except this time everything goes wrong, but at the end she’s not complaining.





	about shattered glasses, storms and blackouts

**Author's Note:**

> hello, beautiful peeps :) how are you?
> 
> once again updating from my phone and also past midnight, but at least the update is here, right?
> 
> the prompt for day 4 is “night in” and i really enjoyed this one!
> 
> so, forgive any grammar mistakes and spellings are all on me. hope you enjoy!

“Motherf—“

“Wow, there. What happened?”

Carmilla walked into the kitchen to find Laura with her hand dripping blood and a million shattered pieces of glass on the counter.

“This stupid glass fell off my hand and when I tried to grab it before it fell…”

“…it broke in your hand. Damn, Laur. Put it under the water. Come on,” Carmilla turned the faucet on and shoved Laura’s hand under the current of cold water. She turned it off and took a closer look. “It doesn’t look like it has any piece of glass inside. I’m going to get the first-aid kit. Put pressure on it with a clean cloth.”

“No, Carm. You need to get ready. We need to leave in ten minutes!”

Earlier that week, Carmilla had gotten a promotion and her photoshoot was being used by Vogue for the entire month for the magazine covers. For someone who started as a freelancer, Carmilla’s career as a photographer really took off and she totally deserved it. Laura always loved Carmilla’s eye for taking pictures. She could capture things you never knew were able to be caught on camera and she did that very easily and naturally.

“We are not going anywhere. I need to take care of your wound. So you better have a cloth on that cut when I get back in twenty seconds,” Carmilla said as she walked out of the room and into their bedroom.

“As if you were only that fast,” Laura mumbled, a ouch coming out of her mouth in a whisper as she pressed the cloth on top of her bleeding hand.

“Wanna come and check?” Carmilla answered with a smirk a few seconds later with a small briefcase in hands.

“Oh my God, woman.”

“Hand,” Carmilla asked and Laura promptly held out her hand to the other girl.

A thunder broke behind them, which made Laura jump in a scare. She hated storms. She looked outside the window and saw the trees shaking around, its leaves flying from the branches. The wind seemed to be taking over and Laura couldn’t be more annoyed.

“Hurry up, Carm— Ouch!” She whined as soon as the alcohol liquor hit her wound. “Motherf—“   
Laura was cut off (again) by Carmilla, but this time it was her lips.

“Shhh, don’t. Every time you say that one a fairy dies, remember?” Carmilla mocked, making Laura regret her own saying.

“You can’t use that against me. I said it first.”

“I can and I will,” she snapped back before she pecked Laura’s lips again.

“I hate you,” Laura mumbled with a smile.

“Do you? Because I have this medicine alcohol based and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Rude,” Laura answered and another thunder broke, this time accompanied by a lightning. “I can’t believe it’s going to rain when we’re about to leave. Just hurry and we’ll get to the restaurant before it starts raining cats and dogs.”

“Just let me bandage your hand and we can go, okay?”

Three minutes later, Laura’s hand was properly bandaged and they were ready to go. Carmilla had grabbed a jacket for both of them and they were already locking the door when Perry, one of their dearest friends and also the building manager, approached them.

“Hey, guys. Well, the elevators are not working because of a damage in the electric circuit due to the lightnings, so you need to take the stairs.”

“That bad?” Laura asked.

“It’s a preventive action. The storm that’s coming seems to be really heavy. If I were you I’d stay home today.”

“Thanks, Per. You should probably warn LaF to stop with the experiments, at least just for today. This building is already dangerous enough with only them and their chemical games,” Carmilla joked and Perry chuckled in response along with a nod before she walked away from them, taking the stairs that led to LaFontaine’s appartment. Carmilla turned to look at Laura and saw a pout on the smaller girl’s face, which made Carmilla chuckle. “That bunched up face you do when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.”

“Stop, okay? I really wanted to celebrate tonight with you.”

“It’s not a big deal, Laur,” Carmilla answered as she placed the key inside the lock again, cracking the door open and pushing Laura gently back inside.

“But it is! It’s _your_ big night and you deserve something nice. When I got that promotion at Silas you took me to that Italian restaurant and you were basically my slave for the night. I wanted to do it all for you, too. But this stupid storm,” Laura whined, changing her pouty voice to a mad one in a blink of an eye.

“Baby, I really don’t need all of that,” Carmilla took off her jacket and hang it on the hanger behind the door before she threw herself on the couch. “I’d rather spend the night with you, curled up on this couch watching bad sci-fi than going out any time. But I know you were looking forward to it. I’m sorry.”

Laura huffed one more time before she threw herself on the couch, in Carmilla’s arms, and grabbed the TV remote. The sound of pouring rain, thunder and lightnings breaking outside were making Laura anxious, but Carmilla seemed perfectly fine. The TV was set to a news channel and as soon as they turned the television on, they heard the anchor’s voice.

_“The storm tonight has already caused damage in some parts of the city. A tree has fallen in front of a Italian restaurant downtown and some car accidents have already been reported. We advise you to stay safe in your houses and, in any sign of unsteadiness, leave immediately.”_

“Nothing else can really happen tonight to ruin our, now apparently, night in, can it?” Carmilla joked.

And just like a bad joke, or destiny’s irony, all the lights shut down. The lampposts on the street were all off as in the entire building. Carmilla was laughing. Not that it was funny, but the universe was just not having it tonight.

“Holy mouth, huh?” Laura answered back, clearly way too annoyed at this point and Carmilla knew Laura was this close to blame her for everything.

“Do you want to see what else this holy mouth can do?” Laura could basically hear the smirk on Carmilla’s voice and she felt that weird feeling on her low abdomen growing.

Laura wasn’t going to complain about a night out gone wrong ever again. 


End file.
